The Capturing Of Rini
by MoonGemini
Summary: Serena must save Rini from Zoicite, but Zoicite is alot more powerful, will she she able to do it in time, R/R Flames are welcome and this is my first ever story
1. The Capturing Of Rini

One day at the park Serena was swinging on the swing with a bunch of other kid's. All of a sudden every body heard a beeping sound, it was coming from Serena's watch she started to blush as she jumped off the swing to go to the field and answer the call . It was Amara " There's a nega monster s the town home construction site" Oh that's to far for me to get there on time" said Serena " Then I'll come pick you up it's on my way anyway" "ok fine pick me up at the park.'' Said Serena that's fine with me"  
  
Within 20 minuets Serena was able to here Amara's motorcycle everybody was still some what puzzled at Serena but when Amara pulled up and Serena got on they were speechless . As they speed away all the kids had ran to the side fence to see if they were dreaming or not! When they arrived the battle was intense the scouts were loosing agenst frosty because there powers weren't strong enough. Luna went over to Serena and Amara and told them "to transform into the sailor scouts" "ok" "write" "MOON PRISM POWER" "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER" Sailor moon used her tiara and threw it at the monster to distract her . "What what was that" Now that I've got your attention I'm Sailor moon the champion of justice I will write wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! HaHa the super heroine finally decides to show up. "Oh it's you zoisite why I ota .. Ahah I wouldn't if I were you. What are you talking about ?! Said Serena Oh I haven't told you or your friends yet I have the smallest one of your sailor scouts sailor mini moon ha ha". said zoisite Help me sailor moon Help me hurry". you give her back now or you'll regret taking her a here'. said Serena "Oh I will electric shock". AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA  
  
"Mini moon nooooooooooo" Serena cried "Help me sailor moon" Rini cried "Moon spiral heart attack" Sailor moon yelled trying to save her future daughter. "AH you Moon twit," Said zoisite. You want her back meet me at the star light tower alone at midnight tonight at midnight if you don't show the pipsquk is history". Good bye Ha Ha "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO come back". Serena cried falling to the ground. What are we going to do Serena said crying "Your going to deal with me" Said a voice from behind.  
  
" Oh fine then were going to mush you in to moon dust go it" Sailor moon said  
  
" Venus crescent beam smash"  
  
" Jupiter thunder crush"  
  
"Neptune de submerge"  
  
" I call upon the power of Mars fire balls charge"  
  
"now sailor moon it's your turn" yelled Amara  
  
" Moon septer elimination" Yelled sailor moon  
  
" oh no I have failed my mission OOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screeched frosty  
  
What are we going to do I cant face Zoisite alone I don't know how to defeat her " Serena said collapsing to the ground in tears " Serena don't worried you'll be able to defeat Her you defeated Jadeite and malachite so I see why not you can't defeat Zoisite" Said Amy " But that was with you not bye myself What if I don't have enough power" Serena said nervously " You're the Moon princess remember you can use the silver imperium crystal if you need to and if that doesn't work then call use and we'll be on our way to help and we can use the sailor planet attack" said Raye 'Wait I have an idea," Amara said hoping they would like her idea " What if we all come with Serena and hide right before she gets there so if she is in trouble we are there to help". "that's a great idea what do ya say Serena" Mina said " mmmmmmmmm No" " What why not you said your self you didn't Want to go alone" yelled lita " I know but I don't want anything to happen to you or Rini if something did happen I wouldn't be able to forgive myself It's better if I go alone " Serena said And with that Serena left to go home  
  
  
  
((((((( Later that night at Rayes house )))))))  
  
  
  
"Guys I'm really worried about Serena I don't think she can do this on her own." Raye said " Have some faith in her for once it's not like she hasn't don this before" Lita said " Well I say we should go with Amara's idea to hide out" Amy said in hope her friend's would like her plan of action. But Serena said not to Hoturu " Well she just doesn't her friend's to get hurt. Said Mina " lets do it then" Michael "Yeah" They all said in unison Then it's agreed. Meet at The arcade a half an hour before midnight. Raye said as they left.  
  
  
  
(((((( Back at Serena's house )))))))  
  
  
  
"Mom" Serena yelled " Yes dear" "Mom is it ok if I spend the night at Raye's house"? " Sure " Alright I'll be back tomorrow so I'll see you then bye"  
  
  
  
((((((( At the park )))))))  
  
  
  
It was 10:00 and Serena was already worried and scared but she new what she had to do and nothing was going to stop her not even her friends. So Serena just sat there and swung on the swing thinking of a plan of action. Then it suddenly came to her She had to use the silver crystal and destroy Zoisite and get Rini back home safe and sound as originally planed.  
  
  
  
((((((( The star light tower )))))))  
  
I guess I'd better transform into sailor moon "Moon Prism Power" "I'm here Zoisite now come and face me unless your chicken" " Pretty words can't save you now sailor moon or should I say Serena" " Oh so know you think you know who I am well to let you know your wrong about my identity. To let you know." "Now are going to come and fight or not" Serena said with a smile on her face. " Capture ball go and get sailor moon " " Not again the last time I got on one of these things I faint...."  
  
  
  
((((((( 2 hours later )))))))  
  
  
  
" OOOOOOOO What happened I fell like I just got off the spin dry in the laundry " Serena said holding her head. " your finally awake Sailor moon". Zoisite said with a smile on her face. "Yeah and I'm ready to fight but first where's Rini" Sailor moon said with a worried look on her face. " She's right here don't worry about her she's fine or at least she is going to be for a little while." Zoiste said with a smile on her face " let just get this over with". Fine with me. Zoy "Moon septer therapy" "Ha take that Zoisite " Sailor Moon said " You can't destroyed me that easily" Zoisite said " Black energy ignite Sailor moon was to weak against the attack and was thrown against the wall making a huge dent only to fall almost unconscious to the ground.  
  
  
  
((((((( Out side the building )))))))  
  
  
  
" you guys I thing something's up it Doesn't sound like sailor moon is winning should we go in there and help" Raye said " Not yet wait until she really needs us to jump in she just might be able to do this on her own I don't thing she will appreciate it if we just go in there and start to jump in so let her try it will boost up her confidence hopefully. Amara said : I totally agree said Raye " Dido" said Amy and Lita and mina at the same time.  
  
  
  
(((((((Back inside )))))))  
  
  
  
Are you ready to give up Sailor moon or do I have to kill you" Zoisite said " Your going to have to kill me first because I'll never give up" Sailor Moon said standing up " Moon cosmic power" Sailor Moon shouted. The bright light was so bright that all the scouts had to shield there eyes from the light. Black energy ignite Zoisite yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
(((((( Back out side )))))))  
  
  
  
Something wrong sailor Moon would never use her moon attack unless something is terribly wrong" Michelle said hiding her eyes " Lets go I think we've waited long enough" Houtuo said I think that a great idea" Trista said Lets go The scouts ran towards the entrance but there were monsters there waiting for them "easy fight" Raye said  
  
  
  
"Mercury power"  
  
"Mares power"  
  
"Jupiter power"  
  
"Venus power"  
  
"Uranus power"  
  
"Neptune power"  
  
"Saturn power"  
  
"Pluto power"  
  
" Mares fire ignite"  
  
"Neptune de submerge"  
  
"Venus love me icicles"  
  
" Mercury bubbles blast"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes we defeated them yes Lets continue to go on. The scouts ran up all the step to opened the door to find Sailor Moon using the crystal.  
  
"she's changed into the Moon princess Lets help her you guys." Saturn suggested.  
  
"Quick lets get in there before something terrible happens." Jupiter said  
  
The all went in behind Sailor moon and joined hands. They focused all there energy on the crystal so they could defeat Zoisite.  
  
The power forming from Serena's crystal wasn't strong but when the power of the scouts was combined the crystal was invincible. All you could see was a blast of energy and feel strong winds blow pass as you hear Zoisite scream in pain as she is destroyed once and for all.  
  
  
  
Serena stood in some kind of a daze, then everything went black and she fell to the ground unconscious. The scouts ran over to see if she was alright. After a bit Amy confirmed that she would need to see a doctor because it looked like she had a concussion. Houtuo went over to check on Rini to see if she was ok. Looked like a few scraps and bruises but nothing to serious.  
  
  
  
A few days later Serena woke up in a bed that was all to unfamiliar  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Raye said with a smile  
  
"Where am I?" Serena asked dazed  
  
"Lets see you defeated Zoicite, passed out and have been asleep for 2 days." Amy stated  
  
"Oh my mom and dad are going to kill me." Serena said jumping from the bed  
  
"Lay back down you need your strength we called them and told them we were having a sleep over so no worries." Mina piped in  
  
"Hey how about a day of mall trolling and shopping??" Lita asked  
  
"Alright lets go!!" They said in unison  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Hi Sorry about the long wait but my computer sort of crashed so I couldn't upload anything for a while. I do not at all own Sailor Moon. ( I wish but it'll never happen. If you couldn't tell I've never put a story on here so didn't put in any author's notes or and thing, ^^ I know my bad. On the bright side I have a new story!! I'm not so sure about the title yet but no worries, I'll think of one soon.  
  
Hope to have my story up soon ^_^ Hope to get your e-mail's soon to  
  
~MoonGemini 


End file.
